The invention relates to a kitchen appliance comprising a container for holding food products, which container comprises a bottom wall for placing the container on a working surface during operation of the kitchen appliance and a peripheral wall connected to the bottom wall, which peripheral wall terminates in a container rim which is remote from the bottom wall, and comprising a drive unit, which comprises a housing with which the drive unit can be placed onto the container in the area of the container rim, which housing accommodates a motor of the drive unit for driving at least one tool situated in the container during operation.
Such a kitchen appliance of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from the document EP 0 396 178 B1. In the known kitchen appliance the drive unit is placed onto the container in substantially the same way as a lid onto a pot, after which the electric motor accommodated in the drive unit is switched on by pressing the drive unit down onto the container rim of the container, causing the tool present in the container during operation to be driven. In the known kitchen appliance the container is hollow cylindrical and consequently has an annular container rim with which the housing of the drive unit engages with a correspondingly annular abutment zone. When the abutment zone of the housing of the drive unit has been pressed down by hand onto the container rim of the container the container is retained only by the frictional engagement between the container rim of the container and the abutment zone of the housing of the drive unit. As a result of this, the known kitchen appliance is not intended for using this kitchen appliance for processing ingredients which adhere comparatively strongly to the container and which present a comparatively high resistance to a tool, as for example in the case of the preparation of a compact dough, because in such cases comparatively large torques can occur between, on the one hand, the driven tool and thus the drive unit and, on the other hand, the container and may lead to a rotation of the container with respect to the drive unit, which is undesirable. Furthermore, with the known kitchen appliance the situation can arise that when the drive unit is not pressed properly by hand onto the container rim of the container--which is the case if during pressing down the drive unit is subjected to a force which is oriented at a comparatively large angle to a direction perpendicular to the bottom wall of the container--the container may be tilted away from underneath the drive unit which is not pressed down properly by hand, as a result of which the container and the manually held-down drive unit are moved away from each other in an undesirable manner, which results in undesirable tipping over of the container and spilling of ingredients present in the container and furthermore causes a dangerous problem since the tool is driven rotationally without any protection after the container and the drive unit have moved apart.